


Good Boys Finish First

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Pegging, Smut, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants to reward Liam for how well he took care of Elsa when Louis was having her breakdown.  She treats him to some special action in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Finish First

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place directly after We've Seen This One Before. Like, that night. Also, wanted some Zayn pegging Liam so.. that happened. Any/all feedback is welcome!

Liam and Zayn had left Louis and Harry’s place a few hours ago. The intention was to go straight home, but Zayn complained she was hungry and Liam loved the smile that resulted when he suggested they go out for a nice dinner. It had been a while since they’d gone out on an actual date, often just skipping everything and ordering take away once they’d each come at least two or three times.

Over dinner they talked about Harry and Louis, how wonderful it was that they were going to have another child. What great parents they were and how loved this new child would be when they brought him or her into the world. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at Liam as he recounted his story from earlier that day, Louis’ vicious mood swings and how he didn’t know what to do or how to handle her. Having a crying baby was stressful enough, but to have Lou just as hysterical almost had him in tears.

“I love you, you know,” Zayn confessed, gripping his hand in hers. “I love that you went over there for me. I love how you took care of Elsa and stayed until Harry got there. I love that you’re so fucking lovely.”

Liam ducked his head down, trying to hide the blush from Zayn. He focused on the candle on the table between them, watching the flame flicker gorgeously in the small votive. With a glance up, he saw the emotion in Zayn’s eyes, the fond expression on her face.

“I’m serious Leeyum. I know we’re not ready yet, but I want that with you. I want it all with you.”

There were no words he could even begin to say that would explain how he felt in that moment. Instead, he pulled this beautiful woman close and covered her lips, licking into her mouth to taste the beer she still had lingering there.

“How did I get so lucky,” he whispered against her face.

“Oh you’re gonna get lucky, babe. Gonna get as lucky as you want tonight.”

“Zee,” Liam whined. He reached down with his free hand to squeeze his cock which was starting to harden under the table.

They were interrupted by their waiter, a young woman who was smirking at them knowingly. “Cheque?”

“Fuck, yes please.” Zayn moaned. Liam flashed her an apologetic smile. 

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” the waitress said with a wink. She pulled their bill out of her apron and laid it on the table. “Have a good night you two.”

“Oh, we will,” Zayn promised. She licked her lips and stood up, pulling Liam behind her. He slid the money for their dinner into the billfold and trailed after Zayn who was walking purposefully towards the door.

Their drive to Liam’s flat was silent, the two exchanging knowing looks throughout the duration of the trip. When they pulled up and Zayn unbuckled her seat belt, she leaned over to pull Liam in for a hungry kiss. “Go take a shower. Clean up. Everywhere, babe. I want to keep everything on the table tonight.”

Liam felt his erection throb and a groan escape his lips.

“Meet me in your bedroom. I’ll come in when I’m ready.”

Zayn watched Liam head into the bathroom before she grabbed her bag from where she’d stored it in Liam’s front closet earlier that day. She brought it into Liam’s roommate, Andy’s bedroom, thankful that he was away for the weekend and she could prepare in his room.

Knowing they would have his flat to themselves, Zayn had prepared that morning. She’d gone for her regular wax appointment before she’d gone into the store and with each strip of wax that pulled her pubic hair out, she felt excitement of how good it would feel when Liam’s mouth on her bare pussy. Licking her folds, sucking on her clit, fucking her hole with his tongue while he fingered her arse. All she’d thought about through the entire day was how she’d beg him to fuck her that night, knowing he would give her whatever she wanted.

Once she’d seen him with Elsa that day, meeting her in the park when he’d escaped Louis’ so she could talk to Harry, Zayn had changed her mind. She wanted to do something for Liam. She wanted to make him feel as good as he always made her feel. Zayn wanted to see him scrambling on the bed, clutching at the sheets and begging for his release. She wanted to watch his arse open for her silicone cock, loving how such a strong, masculine man could spread his legs and beg to be fucked, to be owned by someone who was half his size.

Zayn slid out of her clothes and folded them nicely, placing them into the bag that she had emptied moments ago. Carefully, she slipped her legs into a pair of thigh high stockings that had a lace garter before stepping into their strap on belt. Normally, if she was getting ready to tease Liam in the bedroom, she’d have one of her slinky teddies or bra and pantie sets, but with the strap on, she didn’t bother with bottoms, only putting on a cute, front button bra that had a see through lace half cup that pushed her breasts up but also showed her nipples through the material. When she glanced in Andy’s mirror, Zayn grinned at the image staring back at her. Her make up only needed a few tweaks to touch up and she pulled her hair out of the messy pony tail she had previously put it in at dinner.

The prospect of Liam cleaning himself had her clit throbbing. The impressive sized dildo attached to the strap on unit had her pussy clenching with desire, wanting to be filled to the hilt with Liam’s cock. Her nipples were sensitive and Zayn’s mouth was watering, just thinking about the night she knew they had ahead of her. The shower had long since shut off, Liam would be out and getting ready for her appearance in his bedroom. Zayn took a few deep breaths and zipped her bag up, setting it right at the door of the bedroom.

Leeyum? You ready?” She called seductively. “Can I come in to play?”

His response was a groan, an echo of the desire she had thrumming through her veins.

Zayn paused when she opened Liam’s bedroom door. He was on the bed, laying back on the sheets that had been turned down, lazily stroking his cock. She cocked her hip, let one arm rise on the door frame above her and stretched out her body, licking her lips at the sight of him jerking himself off.

“Well that’s what I like to see, a hot man playing with himself.”

Liam nearly swallowed his tongue when he opened his eyes to see Zayn standing before him, practically fucking him with her eyes. Her flat stomach stretched as her arm was positioned over her head, her legs looking so long and sexy in sheer black stockings and her tits framed perfectly by the lace bra she wore. Not to mention how she was stroking her own cock with her free hand, most likely trying to put pressure on her clit with the little dildo on the inside of her harness that was nestled snugly in her pussy. Liam had to grip the base of his cock tightly to keep from coming.

“Jesus, Zee. Gonna kill me.”

Zayn shook her head, strutting confidently across the room and crawling on top of him on the bed. “No baby, wanna fuck you. Wanna fuck you with my cock til you’re begging me to come.”

“How… how do you want me?”

Zayn sucked one finger into her mouth, licking it graphically before withdrawing it with a soft pop. 

“On your hands and knees baby, wanna finger you open before I shove my cock in there.” As Liam moved to turn over, Zayn stopped him. “Want a kiss first.”

With a sexy smirk, Liam leaned up to kiss Zayn thoroughly, stopping only when she pulled away with a smile. “Mmm, that was good baby. But not what I meant.” She took ahold of her fake cock and stroked it. “Kiss me here. Tell me you want it.”

How he was supposed to get through all of this without spontaneously combusting and coming all over himself, was beyond Liam. He squeezed himself roughly again before doing as she asked. He gave a seductive lick of his lips before leaning down to kiss the silicone tip. Licking and sucking the head, he began to flick his tongue over where her slit would be before he held his breath and swallowed the whole toy down until he nearly gagged. When he thought he couldn’t’ go any further, Liam relaxed his throat and swallowed further. It wasn’t until he felt Zayn’s fingers in his hair, tugging the strands roughly that he backed up and took his mouth off of her cock.

“Such a good boy,” Zayn cooed lovingly. “Sucking my cock so nicely, making me so fucking wet for you.”

“Love you Zee, love you so much.”

“I love you too baby,” she whispered back before letting him position himself on his hands and knees before her.

It was obvious as she spread his arse cheeks apart that he’d cleaned himself thoroughly. Also, she could see a slight redness around his hole so she smiled at the thought of him stretching himself for her. It was mesmerizing when she tapped her finger around his hole, watching it twitch for her. She leaned down to lick around the rim, tasting soap and lube and something distinctly Liam. Zayn slowly worked her tongue in and out, fucking him until he was begging her for more, and only then did she start with one finger. That finger slowly turned into two. Once she got to four fingers, she felt Liam’s whole body shudder with each twist of her wrist. Her middle finger kept stroking roughly against Liam’s prostate and she knew without looking at his face that Liam’s eyes were shut tight, his teeth pulling on the sheet beneath his head.

“Have you had enough, Leeyum?”

“Please baby, no. More.”

“What do you want? I wanna hear you say it?”

‘Fuck me. Please Zee, fuck me.”

“I am. I’m fucking you with my fingers,” to prove a point she dragged her fingers in and out of his arse, making sure to scissor them to create more friction against his rim which was now red and puffy, glistening from the lube she’d used. “And I fucked you with my tongue.” At that, Zayn held his hole open enough so that she could flick her tongue in deeply, making sure to nibble at his skin as she pulled her fingers out.”

“Need more. Need your cock. Need to feel you in me.”

Zayn slapped Liam’s abused hole a few times with her strap on, watching his hole grasp at air, hungry to be filled up once again. Liam let out a frustrated howl, his whole body thrumming with sexual tension. 

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you Leeyum. Gonna take care of you. Gonna let you come on my cock.”

With the first thrust into Liam’s body, Zayn made a direct hit on his prostate. The roughness of it had Liam’s whole body on edge, his cock beginning to spurt thick ropes of come almost instantly. With each cry out loud, each jerk of Liam’s body, Zayn holds on tighter, thrusting with every ounce of force that she has. Her pace became fast and rough, a grin on her lips as Liam is crying out pleas and screams and words of love and how good he feels, how he’s never going to stop coming.

Zayn notices that Liam’s still hard when he does stop coming. She knows he has more, can give her more and she wants to see him come twice in a row. She wants to bring him to a whole other planet and then she will take her own pleasure.

“You can go one more time babe, your cock is still hard. Still has more to give me.”

Liam can only groan, his arms unable to hold him up.

“Not gonna come until you come again. Not gonna touch my pussy until I see your cock scream for me.”

“Zayn…” Liam’s moan is pained and tortured. Zayn would be worried if she didn’t know Liam got off on this, the orgasm so painful that it’s delicious.

“Want me to suck it from you? Or do you want me to ride it out of you?”

The arch of Liam’s back, the way his head arched back was enough to tell Zayn everything she needed to know. Under the pillow she has the next step of her plan. It’s a long, prostate stimulating vibrator that has a remote control. As she slid the strap on out of Liam’s body and replaced it with the vibrator, she gently has him turn over so that he’s sprawled onto his back, hard, throbbing cock standing right up.

Zayn feels her mouth water and she wants nothing more than to swallow him down. Instead, she quickly steps out of the harness of the strap on and rubs her clit a few times.

“You okay babe?”

Liam licked his lips and nodded. “Want you.”

They both let out mirroring growls as she seats herself onto Liam’s cock, feeling him press deep inside of her. She can’t wait for the day they can do this without a condom, that she can feel him inside of her bare, nothing between them. She wants the disgustingness of his come seeping out of her, flowing down her thighs as though he’s marked her. She can’t wait to sit on his mouth and make him clean her after he’s come inside of her. Without warning, Zayn begins to ride Liam, moving her hips into figure eights before bouncing and then repeating the pattern again and again. As his eyes began to close, Zayn waited until he wasn’t paying attention before setting the vibrator onto the lowest setting.

She can barely hold on when Liam’s hips jerk up, his cock fucking into her sharp and rough.

It takes a few more pulses of the vibrator before Zayn moves it to the highest setting. Liam cries out and gripped her hips, slamming her down on him before he can hold onto his orgasm. 

Just feeling him come so hard, seeing the tears in his eyes and the sheen of sweat on his body has her coming, her clit practically vibrating and her whole body shaking with the force of Liam’s convulsions. One of her hands resting against Liam’s chest, scratching her short nails into his muscles, the other roughly flicking her clit between them.

They’re both boneless when she finally managed the strength to rise off of him, his cock soft and far too sensitive for touch.

“B…babe..” Liam’s voice is wrecked, Zayn can hear a stutter that is unfamiliar.

“Mmmm.”

“Mmmy … my arse. Please?”

The prostate massager is still lodged deep inside of Liam, back down to the lowest setting, she had forgotten it in the height of her orgasm. As what usually happened, everything outside of the feel of Liam coming inside of her, her orgasm slamming into her like a freight train had been forgotten. She managed to giggle as she carefully withdraws the toy from Liam’s body, seeing how swollen and used his arse hole was. There was just the smallest desire to lean in and kiss him there, lick him just to taste. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Liam’s voice was a growl, his eyes still closed.

On legs that are far too weak to carry her weight, Zayn thought to grab the strap on and the vibrator and bring them into the bathroom where they can be cleaned and sanitized until the next time they use them. Two matching flannels were on the counter, foresight from Liam for now. Once Zayn is clean, her sexy lingerie replaced with a pair of boyshort knickers and tank top, she headed back into the bedroom to help Liam clean up before they both pass out.

With Zayn curled up against Liam’s side, his arm wrapped around her possessively, the two share a few tired kisses. Liam’s fingers dip into the band of Zayn’s pants, just resting there as her leg is wedged between his. Their breathing in a synchronized harmony as Zayn felt herself drifting to the beat of Liam’s heart. 

The words were out before she’d given them a second thought, but as she felt his smile against the top of her head, she knew it was perfect. “Let’s get a dog.”

“Yeah?”

Her head was still fuzzy from her orgasm, her body still heavy from her fingers down to her toes, but she made an effort to move so that she could look into Liam’s eyes ,the happiness there overwhelming.

“Yeah. Tomorrow. We’ll go to the shelter?”

“I love you, babe.”

Her heart is aching in the best way. She never thought she could feel this way. “I love you too, Jaan.”


End file.
